Love Robin/The Worst Possible Sitch/PEP Squad
In by AuthorName, >brief blurb<. PEP Squad First String Bonita de la Isla 'Bonnie' Rockwaller finally gets to Captain the squad! Tara PEP Squad Lieutenant Weapons: Twin Kris daggers, any pair of bladed weapons, assorted small blades and sharp things Note: Tara's last name always changes in my fics depending on her role in it. Tara Blade is primarily for WPS Hōpe Inglee (long black hair, no mole) PEP Squad 2nd Lieutenant Hōpe is Romani Weapons: Archer, anything that launches an arrow or bolt Note: In Bonnie the vampire Slayer, her name is Hōpe Leslie (Trust me, you'll get the pun when her nature is revealed) Marcella Marceau - is a couple with Liz - (long black hair, mole) Marcella is Créole Weapons: Throwing Billiard Balls An excellent billiard player of pool-shark expertise, she has selected as her weapons of choice a set of tricked-out billiard balls which have been misted with a very light coating of Experimental Compound RF78-base (goo from Clothes Minded before purple coloring added) and can throw so as to bank back to her Note: As she never had a definitive solo spoken line in the show, and considering the last name I've given her, I have her as mute Liz Arden - is a couple with Marcella - (short wavy red hair, headband) Irish descent Crystal Chandiler (short wavy brown hair) Crystal is a fledgling mage with a surprising heritage (⅛ dragon). Were she to be tested, she would fit 95% of the profile for sociopathy, but of course, those things are for humans… Note: Crystal has two sisters, one each older and younger, also a cheerleader Jessica 'Jessie' Babbit (long straight blond hair. Screen cap manip courtesy of Heart) –and– Magnolia 'Maggie' Babbit (Jess' twin spun out of inconsistent names, and supported by CANON evidence‼ and here in street clothes.) Swedish twins from a poor family. It is rare to see them in the same place at the same time. They have so many chores to do after school that by agreement, one will do them all while the other cheerlead, and in this fashion they get to live one life. They alternate days and or major events Weapons: Juggling Props, primarily longnecked Clubs and razored Rings. Doubly effective when working as a team passing the Props back and forth. Second String Linda Loveless (dark skin, medium-short black hair) Hekawi Native American Specialty: Sleight-of-hand Illusionist with faux Shaman motif Eunice 'Uni' Brower (medium black hair, stocky, plucked unibrow?) Specialty: Powerhouse. Weightlifts. What appears as husky bodyfat is in fact muscles. She likes to throw things. Anything, but outfitted with Javelins, discus, and shotput/hammerthrows Isabella 'Bella' Morteese (long wavy black hair, blue headband, front¢er) Brazilian w/Israeli blood Weapons: Marksman, sharpshooter, proficient with guns, able to 'curve' bullets Lacy 'Latina' delSantos (pony-tailed strawberry blonde) Fourth generation Hispanic Specialty: She can drive anything. Jack of all vehicles, master of none Mara Athena 'Martina' Winters (pony-tailed redhead, bleacher 3rd row) Irish descent Specialty: Eidetic memory, but only the written word Chrissy 'Christina' Murasame (pony-tail black hair) Half Japanese Specialty: Improvised and simple weapons training. Jackie Chan-like, she can use anything as a weapon Third String Bonnie 'Bree' Rottweiler (Second Tier Left) Note: It's obvious that Rockwaller was meant as a play on Rottweiler. I decide it would be fun to have another brunette with the name to be confused in some fics as the first Bonnie Coolette 'Two Cool' Coolman (Second Tier Right, appears as a "brunette Kim") Her grandfather developed and founded the famous 'Coolman brand' line of coolers, thermoses, and cold-paks Mildred 'Millie' Hägen-Gläss (The swarthy brunette between Kim and Jessica… how bad is it I can recognize them from the rear?) Not many remember exactly what Millie looks like, other than she has exotically good looks and apparently is 1st generation from the Eurasian country of the Republic of Georgia and as such has a slight accent which most would consider Russian. What no one knows (except select characters in my supernatural fics such as Bonnie the Vampire Slayer(working title) and Gypsies, Vamps & Thieves) is that Millie is one of the undead Grim Reapers, part of a small group assigned to the Tri-City area. Who she was in life is unknown, and due to her Grim Reaper aura no one living can see her true face. This aura affects the short-term memory of the living so she is easily over-looked and forgotten Joy Rider (Blonde next to Bonnie) Mixed Swedish-Japanese subscribing to Ganguro & Kogal lifestyles, brought to Middleton High by Bonnie hoping to be taught how to do the things she saw in the movie: Furiously Fast: Okinawa Drift. (That's how Bonnie passed the Behind the Wheel Driving Test without a problem in Car Trouble) Beatrix "Beatbox" Baxter (Long blonde hair, w/mole, on ground) Marcella's Cajun cousin; Deaf, able to read lips Weapons: Bowling ball treated the same as Marcella's billiards Sing Song (Short black hair w/Dido flip, just behind Ron's arm, better shot of her here, on the right. ) Chinese, loves music, song, and dance. Sing has written many of the cheers used by the squad Fourth String Capiz Chandiler (Crystal's younger sister, sort of looks like her but hair is longer) Bethsaida 'Beth' Leah Chaim (behind the Disney watermark) Beth's family are Haredi Jews and believe they are of the line the messiah will appear Note: While she does look a little like Liz, the shape of her head and the headband riding higher in her hair, plus looking much younger, shows she is not Liz Scarlett Dancer (look carefully… left-most redhead, blue hairclip) Valerlee 'Valley' Gurlsen (Blonde) Stereotpyical valley girl. Makes even Tara look smart. Likes to swim and surf. Juneau is her best friend so they wear their hair in the same style Juneau 'Yukon' Watte (Brunette) An Inuit formerly from Alaska, Juneau got tagged with the nickname 'Yukon' (in the same fashion Osaka got hers in Azumanga Daioh). She has given up trying to explain Alaska is only next to the Yukon and not in it. Like Tara, Yukon is a well of trivia minutia and facts, only consciously so. She tends to start most conversations with the catchphrase "You know (Juneau) what?" Note: Val and Jun are from American Dragon Jake Long's season1 Halloween episode. That Jake identified them as cheerleaders indicates they were not simply dressed as such. ADJL is at least quasi-canon to KP due to shared crossovers with Lilo & Stitch, which also gives legitimacy to Crystal's -and sisters'- blood heritage, albeit not of magical dragon bloodlines. ---------- The structure of the squads: MHS cheerleaders With a total of 26, counting Kim, at MHS they were divided into four strings of 6 (the optimum pyramid; Jessica & Maggie time-sharing one position), with captain Kim and lieutenant Bonnie mainly associated with First String. Each String had specific sports and activities they were assigned to cover. The First String is the Main Acrobatic/Competition String and covers Major Varsity/Inter-Scholastic sports (Football, Basketball, etc). Second String actually does double duty as the Gymnastics Team. They and the other strings are then delegated to cover several of the many varied sports at MHS, such as Wrestling, Karate, Track, Swim, etc., most of which do not require acrobatic performances. Fourth Stringers are the youngest and might be the Middle School Squad, explaining Preteen-Kim's audition at the high school gym in ASiT Each String has a deputy to act as head of the squad. Each deputy reports to a Rep on First String who passes along that String's votes and concerns about various issues. Which is why in Number One, when voting on new Captain, Tara spoke up about waiting; as a rep she had to express her String's opinions. Tara, Rep for 2nd String Hope, Rep for 3rd String Marcella, Rep for 4th String (being mute, Liz accompanies as interpreter) Each cheerleader is occasionally rotated to practice or perform with First String not only to cover illnesses, vacations, and assorted groundings, but for Kim and Bonnie to continually evaluate and sharpen each girl's skills. In addition, First String occasionally requires extra bodies for routines and competitions For the PEP Squad (with the Jake Long quasi-canon CLs used to pad the numbers because Evil Kim cannot be on the roster), Fourth String was divided among the others to create three Squads (Alpha, Beta, Gamma) of 8, each a six girl pyramid with 2 spotters, with Captain Bonnie a ninth associated mainly with Alpha Squad To keep them continually sharp for battle level skills, Cap'n Bonnie occasionally mixes the rosters during training Summary Difference from Canon References